Unaware Feelings
by green rupee
Summary: first fic: What happens when karin has a bad feeling? What if an old enemy rises again and decides to destroy Karakura town and Ichigo has no powers? Who would help her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction story, so please don't be rude with me. This is just a prologue, so if you want me to continue review! And don`t forget to add suggestions and ideas!**

**All the characters, anime story and all that stuff belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue:

_Something bad was going to happen_. That thought kept Karin distracted while she was at school. She got up with that strange feeling; even Yuzu asked her if she was ok!

She looked at the window. It was raining. She could swear that it was sunny in the morning.

The bell rang and her sister and she got out of the classroom. She needed to be alone, to think, and to get out that strange feeling; she told Yuzu that she'd go later. She could see worry in Yuzu's face but her sister just nodded and walked away.

Karin walked and walked, she didn't know where she was going; she was just trying to avoid that thought. _'something bad is going to happen.' 'Something bad is going to happen'…_

She stopped. '_This place' _she thought, "It has passed almost 3 years, Toshirou, where are you?" Karin said to herself. The soccer field, that's where she first met Hitsugaya Toshirou, captain of the tenth division, he had helped her team to win the game. Then he saw him again in winter; that's where she met 'grandma'. Now she visits her once in a while.

When her brother disappeared for a long time, Toshirou visited her often; he used to say that he was on a mission or that her lieutenant dragged him to the human world, but most of the time he was with her.

When Ichigo came back, he didn't disappear again anymore, Rukia stopped living with them too. She just… vanished. Urahara told Karin her brother had lost his powers. After that incident, Toshirou stopped visiting her.

Then ghosts started to follow her, and more hollows tried to eat her. She was used to going often to Urahara's shop to buy repellent against ghosts and specially hollows.

But she knew that shinigamis didn't leave Karakura town. Sometimes, while she was avoiding hollows, an afro with shinigamis clothes could be seen.

She hadn't told anyone what had happened this past 3 years, especially with her brother at home. Since he had lost his powers, he had stopped talking about all that stuff, like if it never was true. He seemed… unhappy.

Karin realized that it was almost 6 pm, Yuzu was going to be worried and her brother would kill her. She started sunning to her house, unaware that someone was watching her in the shadows.

**Do you like it? , I got inspired at school xD **

**Don't forget to Review!**


	2. Unaware feelings:prologue

**Hi! Thanks to all the reviews I received, I know last chapter was short but this is new for me so…**

**Thoughts: **_'Hi…'_

**Dialogs: **"Hi…"

**All the copyright and that stuff of bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Enjoy!**

Unaware Feelings: Chapter 1

Karin ran to her house, it was no longer raining, but she was wet for staying outside with her little walk.

When she opened her house's door, the girl realized the lights were off. That was not a good thing, when the lights were off that meant that no one was home.

She was concerned, but that thought came out of her head as fast as it had come. '_Maybe Yuzu went to the supermarket or she found a friend in her way home and dad is maybe at the clinic'_, and her brother….

The most rational thing was that he-well, he could take care of himself and besides, these days he had come late to the house.

They would be at home by 7 pm, which was for sure. "Maybe I should get a bath, or I'll get sick" the black haired girl said to herself while going to the bathroom.

'_Something bad is going to happen_…_ Something bad is going to happen'_. That thought was still in her mind. ' Maybe is because I'm hungry', Karin went downstairs to find something to eat, there was not a lot since Yuzu was not there, She decided to eat some potato chips and watch TV.

_Karin looked at the clock 6:40 pm,'they aren't here yet' _the girl was nervous, it was almost 7and her family wasn't at home yet.

She was going out… again. She couldn't hold on anymore she was going out to find Yuzu. '_Now I know how she feels when I'm not home'_ Karin said sarcastically, from now on she would arrive early to her house.

Karin put her jacket, it was her favorite one; it was red, simple but she loves it since Toshirou gave it to her once.

When she got out of her house that thought haunted her again '_something bad is going to happen… Something bad is going to happen'_

She went to the supermarket, it was closed. _'No!' _she ran as fast as she could to Ichigo's college, nobody was there too._ 'This can't be happening!'_

Karin looked in all the places Yuzu and Ichigo might be. _Closed… Closed. 'Maybe they are at the house by now'._ She thought, trying to believe in her own words.

It was raining again; Karin tried to open the door desperately. " Shit, shit Shit!"She murmured to herself, she had forgotten her keys at the table. The clinic was closed; it was for sure that no one was inside.

She looked at her clock '_7:45 pm'. _She sat on the street, trying to find anything to make her think that her family was ok, that nothing had happened to Yuzu and that maybe Ichigo was with her. _'Something bad will happen…'_

She sat there for a while, thinking… she thought over all that had happened that day, since Yuzu left until now.

She realized, when she was running to her house for the first time, she was too hurried to note that anybody was neither on the street nor in the park.

And when she went out to the supermarket, it was closed and at Ichigo's college, no students were there.

She looked over the street, all the house's lights were off and all the shops were closed. Nobody was there, like if all the people of Karakura Town were gone!

"No, NO! This can't be happening!"The teenager shouted that bad feeling was coming true. _Something bad will happen…_

She looked to the cloudy sky "I'm not in Karakura town anymore" she whispered.

**Yay! I finished the first chapter! Hope you like it don't forget to review**


End file.
